The Cold Night Light
by Door Is Ajar
Summary: After the Winter War, we find that demons haunt the dreams of even those who put an end to evil. But will something as tiny as a "night-light"- or at least what Byakuya thinks they are called in the World of the Living- help something so bloody?


_"The Cold Night-Light"_

With the defeat of Aizen and all of his plans, all was to return to normal. That was what was expected to come, both to the Soul Society and to the World of the Living. However, in some aspects, it had not. Memories don't fade as quickly as we wish and hope for them to, and that is when some unexpected troubles arise.

He, referring to the leader of the Kuchiki Clan as of currently, had been woken once again from his rest in the early morning- too early to be even called morning, really- by his sister. Granted he knew she was not causing this of her own self, as he knew she would rather forget it completely at that, he was losing sleep, nigh after night from it. But he would not complain, as his sister was in not way aware of his awakenings in the first place.

The sixth-division captain would wake from his room and head to his sister's, sitting outside her door in hopes that, for some reason, she would not notice he was out there. Whether he called it luck or not, he would sometimes get there earlier than usual, only to hear her still panting from the scream that would wake her from the nightmare. Others he would simply hear her sniffle occasionally as her only sound given from crying.

This night, however, he knew somehow it was different. He woke even before she did by her Spiritual Pressure that, if anyone else besides him or a select hand-full of others, would knock anyone down. And then he was sure that even less people than that would not be smothered by the fear that seemed to consume anyone around her by the pressure she was unintentionally giving off.

He slipped the door open to see, as he had guessed, his sister still asleep. Laying on her back with her head buried into the pillow, gripping the sheet as if her life depended on it. He himself then entered, gliding the door back into its original place. He sat down next to her, awaiting for her to wake up herself. By the small amount of light the moon outside let in he could see tears falling down her face, and his bit of fright that he rarely had seemed to creep up slowly on him.

This night was different, he had to remind himself, and it was pronounced once again when his sister's eyes shot open, her mouth moving only to allow oxygen in and the lack of any screams from her throat. She placed a hand over her chest, and this is when she noticed her brother, sitting right next to her and sat up as accustomed to something like instinct.

"B-Brother..." No noise, just her lips moving. Her throat wouldn't produce sound, but neither she nor he realized why exactly.

"Rukia, what is the matter?" His voice still carried no compassion, although when did it? But his question would have to suffice if he was to give any source of care to his adopted sister.

"I...I..." Still no sound, nothing would form. Too scared to make a word, as if everything her little head produced made her mute from fright.

The least thing she would expect, even more so than being unable to produce noise, would be her brother placing his captain's coat over her shoulders in what she could only guess to be "brotherly-love." Nothing else could come to her mind, as she never acted like this around him, and the same went to him.

"The fright from your dream has caused you to become mute." Her brother started a one-sided conversation as he settled back down beside her bed, noticing as his sister gripped the new piece of material hanging loosely around her thin frame in an effort to stunt the fright still covering her.

"You will tell me about it in the morning. I don't assume you think I haven't noticed this before this incident."

The fact that he knew she did have these nightmares before tonight, however much he thought she knew, surprised her. She could only guess she was keeping her "demons" under lock-and-key from everyone except herself.

"But... But I..." It was ever so slowly coming back, her ability to talk. He faintly heard her mumbles and could barely hide the guilt he felt in the lost-puppy-like emotion her voice carried.

"If you can speak, I would like you to inform me on what has been keeping you up for the past few nites," her brother spoke, and the cold tone he carried never left. Even when it seemed he wanted to care his own voice and face never agreed with him.

"I-I shouldn't b-bother you with it, Brother..."

If his emotions weren't buried so deep under what would appear to be a twenty foot hole followed by a two-ton brick, his face would have cringed at the hesitant answer he was given that lacked any self-confidence or power.

"I'm waiting, Rukia." That was all he gave her. He did have _some_ compassion, even though he never once showed it. And making it sound more like a command would seem too harsh for something like nightmares- which even the smallest of kids had.

His sister looked up at him, as if that would change his mind at forcing her inner dreams to be spoken aloud. Instead, it accomplished nothing, and she gave an unnoticeable gulp at the dreaded thought. What if her voice betrayed her, going mute again?

"They... They're nightmares..." She began like that, and he looked over to her face without moving his head, her own head pointed downward. "Each night they're different, but they all... all have the same concept."

At that point he couldn't figure why she wouldn't be able to get over it. It's just a repeat, it should get boring. But he let her continue without rush.

"The ninth Espada could take on the form of Kaien Shiba. And... and I had to kill him while he looked like that. Most of them are like that, where I have to kill him or where he nearly kills me." The tears had started to silently fall down her cheeks, and he could almost- _almost_- feel himself get a little frightened at being caught in a situation like this.

"Other times they're where you kill Ichigo or Ichigo kills you." Now he was confused: Him and Ichigo never fought in the Winter War- What was she thinking about? "I don't know why I get nightmares like that. But I guess they've just resurfaced from the new ones..."

That made sense, even more than he figured could be made in a matter like this. But he still had a crying sister who suffered from nightmares night after night. with what seemed like no end.

Without another word, he stood up, making no eye-contact, and walked out. With that action she could feel her heart drop to the floor, breaking in the process. Not was it simply she was feeling abandoned, but she genuinely thought he may have some kind of remedy, some way to aid her and her eyes with dark bags growing heavier and darker each day.

However, he soon returned with a paper lantern, lit with a warm fire that somehow engulfed nearly the entire room with its puny light. "I should tell you I found this item in the World of the Living called a "night-light." It helps people who suffer with nightmares to seemingly ward off them off. All that it really seems to be is a light hooked into the wall with a small light-bulb. This should offer the same result as the small item in the Real World."

He stood in the doorway as he told the small story, even looking as if he enjoyed how interested she was in the World of the Living items. He then walked in and placed the lantern a safe distance away from her, which still granted a small amount of warmth to her body.

He then, same as before, left the room without speaking another word. He closed the door behind him, and his sister simply stared at the sliding door. She laid back down on her side, facing the make-shift "night-light." "Thank you, Brother..."

The tears didn't quit rolling down her face, but at this point they were for the pure happiness he had granted her. On the opposite side of the door, little to her knowledge, her brother waited, seated on the hard ground in case this contraption failed to help his sister. Even in something as realistic and bloody as what her nightmares would show, he couldn't help but give the faintest trace of a smile at the few words she gave him as thanks.

* * *

_Author's Note: Wow. Not what I expected. Not at all. XD I wrote about 500 words, and then I quit for about a month. I was at a dead end. However, I picked it back up and just let my thoughts go as I wrote. Nope, I never have a clear picture of what I want to write when I write. XD Well, I hope you enjoyed it~! :)_


End file.
